


Surprise Hugs

by Selah



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Jpop, Jrock, Kpop - Fandom, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Elements, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first awkward moment, and then....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Hugs

It was awkward for a fraction of a second, the way sudden hugs often are. Then recognition hit and Gackt quickly waved off Joe before folding both arms around her, wrapping her in the same Glamor. Just three people stopped in the middle of Shibuya Station, nothing worth noticing. 

The blonde in his arms wasn't moving, though, and they couldn't very well stay here. 

“Joe, I'll meet you at the house.”

“If you so much as step _one toe_....”

“It won't be a problem, I promise,” he said, offering his long-time bodyguard and friend a grin and a wink.

And then it was just one person stopped in the middle of Shibuya Station, worth less than no notice at all.

 

Gackt waited for the wayward staffer taking an early lunch to actually leave the kitchen before dropping the Glamor that had kept them from being noticed. She was new and he had traumatized her enough for her first month already. 

“Little sister, talk to me,” he whispered in Korean, but Hyoyeon only sobbed harder, clinging to him for dear life. Well, that was fine. Leaning back against the counter, he settled in to wait. Whatever was upsetting her, she would tell him in due time. He could wait.


End file.
